


The Rose

by Septix



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But murder buddies are best bois, Darkstache is my favorite, Deliah is inspired by Deliah from that one FNaF thing, I’m honestly sorry I even made this, I’m kinda proud of this?, M/M, Oh and they also kiss, Very sweet children, Warren is a soccer hoe, also this was based after an old fanfic I made about Jeremy and Michael from bmc, anna is an outgoing artist, fluffy and depressing, you only see Deliah tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septix/pseuds/Septix
Summary: Anti and Wilford’s life??





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler; Wilford dies

“Salutations Anti.” Dark had walked into Anti’s house. He kept his hands behind his back. He looked very elegant from the way he walked.

“Hiya Dark.” He greeted him with a warm smile. Well- a warm toothy smile.

Anti looked behind Dark to see a new face- the face wasn’t really new- whoever it was had to be another Iplier.

“Who’d ya bring?” Anti asked cheerfully.

“Oh I brought Will. The pink mustache guy I chatted to you about. He wanted to come meet you.” Dark put down his things on a table. And took out a book from his bag. The book had a cover with the words, “Old plays and musicals, written by James Vander.”

He walked gracefully over to the chair. He took a seat and opened his book. 

“Hi! I’m Wilford!” The big pink mustache guy held out his hand.

“Anti.” He chuckled and grasped Wilford’s hand.

They shook hands. 

That was the first time they meant.

—>•<—a sweet time skip, a few years later. 

“Hey Wilford!” Anti greeted Wilford, who was at the front door. “So why’d ya wanna come over today?” 

“I have some things to get off my chest.” He laughed a husky sweet old laugh. 

He walked in and took a seat on Anti’s couch. 

—•~•—a sad time skip, Christmas!

“Oh Wilford you know how to treat a man right!” Anti laughed out.

Anti looked down at the box Wilford had just gave him. It was a pretty small box, it was as small as a toaster. 

He took the lid at the top was a new knife. A butterfly knife with the color green tinted on the blade. The blade was very sharp, as if it could cut through skin like it was a cloud.

“Aw I love you so much! Thank you!” He smiled.

“Don’t thank me yet- there’s still more.” He pointed back at the box.

Anti dug a bit down to the bottom. 

“Wait- what’s that?” He felt a small tiny box at the bottom. He lifted it out of the bag.

He inspected the box for a second. It was jet-black and it was kinda fuzzy. 

He slowly opened the box- a tiny ring was inside.

“It took me awhile to save up for it.” He pointed to the ring nervously.

Wilford started talking in a brave tone. “So- will you marry me..?” 

Anti blinked for a moment. Literally processing what just happened.

“Y... YES!” He literally pounced onto Wilford. 

He grabbed Wilford’s face and kissed him. 

They said there kissing for a few seconds.

Anti backed away from the kiss.

“Now my gift won’t be as amazing as yours...!” He did a pouty face.

“Oh Anti! I’m sure it’s fine!”

—^•^—another time skip, a whole ton of years later. 

Wilford laid there, in the hospital bed. He looked almost dead. He was waiting for Anti, since these would be his last few days... 

Anti stepped in with a smiled and his hands were in his pockets. 

Wilford smiled upon seeing him. 

“S-so, Where’s the k-kids?” Wilford asked, with a shaky voice.

“Warren is at his friends house.” Anti grabbed a chair and sat down right next to him. “Anna is at her art class. And Delilah is coming up. She’s just taking awhile since you know- her leg.”

“Oh! G-Good! I h-haven’t seen her in a while..” Wilford chuckled, the same old chuckle.

“Yeah. She still won’t put down that bunny plush you gave her.” Anti put his hand into Wilford’s palm, and squeezed his hand. 

Wilford closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too- ya doof.” He grinned.

They got interrupted, by Delilah who just stepped into the room. She had a crutch on she was leaning on, the other hand had a bunny plushie- with an old greenish yellow tint.

She grabbed a chair and pushed it next to Anti. She took a seat and put her crutches against Anti’s chair. 

“Hi Dad!” She smiled at her father. “You can’t believe what happened today!” 

“What?” He smiled weakly.

“So Jenny, Da girl who was kickin’ muh bully’s ass, came up ta me and asked if she wanted ta be friends!” She exclaimed.

“That’s great sweetie.” Wilford smiled with a warm smile.

—•O•—a sad time skip, a few months later. 

Anti stepped into the graveyard. He started walking towards the other side of the graveyard. With pink and yellow flowers. Since that was were his husband was buried yesterday.

He stepped in front of the gravestone. And knelt. 

“Hey ya doof. I brought flowers.” He set the flowers by his grave. “How are you? I hope your well. Being dead and all..” he laughed. 

No response. 

“I really miss you.” He smiled weakly and shed a tear. 

And that one tear- slowly turned into sobbing.

Anti was full on sobbing. He spoke just a small bit. 

“I miss y-you s-so much...” He cried. 

Anti twitched when he heard foot steps behind him. 

“What th-the fuck?!” He turned his head around to see Dark- who brought a rose.

“Salutations Anti.” He greeted once again. The same tone- the same voice- the same sentence.

Dark out a ross onto the top of the grave. 

“Anti.”

“Y-yeah?” He wiped his tears off.

“Were immortal. And he wasn’t. You shouldn’t be so distraught about this.” 

“We have children. Who are all 10 or younger. And we had a family. He was my lover. He was the only person- so insane- so crazy enough to match me. He knew me.” He said quietly.

“Your lucky you were even able to have children.” 

“Yeah- I didn’t really understand how that happened.” He laughed sadly.

“Well. You are a god. Your immortal. You are very powerful. And so- when a mortal and a god want to have children— they create demigods.” Dark stated with a blank expression.

A painful silence grew between the two. 

“I loved him too.”


End file.
